Trapped!
by nim.nightwalker98
Summary: Bumblebee has been kidnapped by a crazy mech and his team can't find him anywhere. But once they find their missing scout he's not the same as he used to be.And they now have to find out what wrong with him but will they like what they find?
1. Chapter 1

Late at night in Detroit city all the lights were off. And a young autobot scout drove through the town. The yellow car drove out of Detroit and into the woods to get away from all the technology. He drove far out until he could just see a bit of the city. He transformed to his real form and looked down in sadness. He thought earlier that day.

[Flash back]

Sari sat down in the auto bot base watching her favourite show. With a bowl of cereal on her lap.

"ah, watching my favourite show while eating my favourite cereal no nothing can ruin this moment"she smiled.

"Hey Sari"Bumblebee walked over to the small girl.

"Moment ruined"Sari frowned.

"Hey Sari it's been a while since we've hung out so I thought we should go for a drive you know catch up on a few things"Bumblebee chuckled.

"No thanks"Sari crossed her arms.

"aw, why not I thought it would be fun just the two of us"Bumblebee whined.

"That's the thing Bumblebee it was cool when we hung out when I was like eight but now that I have an upgrade I don't see any point in hanging with you"Sari sighed. Bumblebee went silent and tilted his helm.

"What's that supposed to mean you don't want to hang out any more?" BB frowned.

"Oh come on your just not cool any more I mean I want to hung with cool people".

"What do you mean I have awesome stingers not to mention I'm super fast".

"That's the thing you don't have any special talents"Sari stood up and glared at him. Bumblebee stopped and stared at her with a look of shock.

"W,..what do you mean I've got skills"Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Bumblebee I don't know how you got on this team I mean they don't even need you"Bumblebee was shocked at those words.

"I mean Optimus is the leader Ratchets the doctor, Prowls the ninja Bulkheads the strength and all your good for is being seen"Sari turned back around to watch the TV.

"B,..but that's not true Sari I,...I..."Bumblebee went silent what was he good for.

"So you finally get it,...now can I please watch my TV show now"Sari growled. Bumblebee took a step back then turned around and walked out of the room. How could she say those things but the worst part was that it was true. What was he good for why was he there?.

[End of flashback]

Bumblebee shook his helm then sighed and looked down. He this was stuck in his mind he tried so hard to think of what he was. Did the others think this way of him every since Sari got her upgrade. She thought she was too good for him. Thanks to her Bumblebee was spark broken. He felt so unimportant all thanks to that red head girl he once called a friend. Too cool for him she said useless he was. That what she said right Bumblebee sighed and turned around to walk away. Something hard hit the back of his helm he fell on the ground and went straight into stasis. Later on he awoke to a strange sound he opened his optics and looked around. He was wondering where he was it didn't look like his room. BB couldn't move his servos were tiered behind his back. And his lega were tiered together. He stopped and stared in shock when he noticed the arms dealer known as Swindle standing in front of a computer. He was talking to a mech that stood in the dark he couldn't quite see the mech. All he could see was the outline of him and blood red optics.

"I got you a mech now you have to promise to leave me alone"Swindle growled.

"That depends who is this mech your bringing me?"asked the mech in the dark. His voice was slow and creepy which made Bumblebee shiver.

"He's an auto bot known as Bumblebee is that what you wanted to know?"Swindle crossed his arms.

"How big is he I need to know or you know what is going to happen"Swindle turned around and walked over to Bumblebee he noticed the scouts wide optics.

"Oh so your awake now huh?"Swindle grabbed Bumblebee by his throat and dragged him across the floor over to the computer. Bumblebee squirmed around to try and get away. Swindle let go of him and pointed down at him.

"There that's him"Swindle frowned. The mech stared at Bumblebee with hungry optics Bumblebee was now scared out of his mind.

"He's perfect bring him around in an hour and make it snappy"the mech chuckled.

"Fine but you better keep your promise I'm not so keen on making a sale for free you know"Swindle growled.

"Just bring him over"the mech snapped. The transmission ended and the mech disappeared off the screen Swindle looked back to the tiered up scout. He approached him with something behind his back.

"Now hold still so I can deliver you"Swindle grabbed Bumblebee by the shoulder. Bumblebee wriggled around screaming. Swindle pulled the object out from behind his back. It was a needle he jabbed it in the side of the scouts neck.

Bumblebee slowed down then stopped completely his whole system went into stasis. It felt like it had been hours on end Bumblebee opened his optics and looked around. He couldn't see anything he felt something covering his optics he tried getting up but found that he was still tiered up. He felt like he was in something moving it must have been a ship. Bumblebee's optics filled with tears he was tiered up and blind folded. And worse he was being sold to a creep.

He knew it he was going to die he couldn't move that well. He should of never left the base. His comlink was damaged so he couldn't call for help his only option was to wait for his team to call. But how long was that going to take. He felt the ship pull over his spark stopped for a second. He was now freaking out Bumblebee felt himself be picked up over someone's shoulder. Bumblebee wriggled around trying to get away.

"Gah! Fraggin brat"he heard the mech growled. Yep it was Swindle and that meant he was at his sale. He felt Swindle dropped the scout.

"There I got him"Swindle growled.

"Good, I was starting to think you just forgot about it"chuckled a voice. BB shivered at the voice it was the mech.

"Look a deal is a deal got it".

"Yes but you took too long"the mech hissed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Swindle asked.

"Wait no, we had a deal aaaaaaaaaah!"Bumblebee heard a snapping noise and the arms dealer screaming. Bumblebee was terrified he had no idea what the mech was doing to him but he probably didn't want to see. He stopped in shock when the screaming stopped it was done. Bumblebee shook his helm around trying to see out of the blind fold. He heard foot steps coming his way. Bumblebee was trembling in fear he was going to die he just knew it. He felt himself be picked up in a fireman carry. Bumblebee let out a scared whimper he heard the mech chuckle darkly.

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill you"he purred. He started walking under shelter which Bumblebee thought would be his base. Con or not he was still scared of the mech. The blind fold became wet with Bumblebee's tears. Bumblebee felt the mech place him down on something soft. The mech took the mouth guard off of him and the blind fold. Bumblebee looked around he was in a room. On a large berth he saw the mech smirking at him. He couldn't see the mech in the dark but could see the mech's red optics along with his sharp dentals grinning at him.

"Do you like it your going to be staying here for a while"he smirked. Bumblebee looked around the room he stared at the energon covered walls the room looked old. But the berth seemed new Bumblebee shook his helm.

"Tell me...what is your name?"the mech asked. Bumblebee just stared at him in fear.

"Don't be shy tell me"the mech chuckled.

"B,...Bu..Bumblebee"he shook in fear.

"That's a nice name I wish the mech I brought in here before would of told me his name"he grinned. Bumblebee's optics widened he'd kidnapped before him this wasn't going to end well for him.

"I would untie you but you look comfortable in it"the mech chuckled darkly.

The mech turned and started to walk out the room. He stopped he didn't turn to face him.

"Oh and I wouldn't try to escape, I never sleep"walked out of the room. He closed the door Bumblebee fell on his side laying on the berth. His optics stained in his own tears. Hopefully his team would save him but why would they, like Sari said they didn't need him.

[Change of scene]

"Sari did you really say those things to Bumblebee?"Optimus asked.

"Well yeah, I was just telling him the truth"Sari crossed her arms.

"Sari he is useful to the team I can't believe you said that"Optimus growled.

"But he's just a stupid scout"Sari frowned.

"No Sari every team needs a scout, Bumblebee was our speed and scouter he was loyal and kind and you had to say all those things"Optims glared a the girl.

"So what, I didn't think he'd be such a baby about it"Sari frowned.

"Sari you know how sensitive he is about those sorts of things"Prowl sighed.

"Well we should go look for the kid he has been gone the whole day and it's 10pm now"Ratchet stated.

"I hope little buddies not too up set"Bulkhead said worriedly.

"Oh come on Bulkhead he's probably out there having the time of his life"Sari put her hands on her hips.


	2. Failed escape

In the autobot base Sari sat down with her arms folded. The base was empty suddenly everyone walked in the main room. Sari stood up with a frown.

"So did you find the baby?"she growled.

"He's not anywhere in Detroit we don't know where he is"Optimus sighed.

"He probably hiding"Sari crossed her arms.

"Sari little buddy could be hurt somewhere he didn't come back last night"Bulkhead frowned.

"We called him five times he didn't answer any of them"Prowl sighed.

"Well he could just be trying to prank us"Sari started to get a little worried.

"We'll try looking later on tonight"Optimus stated.

[Change of scene] Bumblebee dragged himself across the floor servos and legs still tied up. He looked around the room there were no exits in sight. His optics had adjusted to the dark reviling more horrors. Not only was the walls corvered in energon. Servos and optics were laying on the ground in the conner. Bumblebee was now trembling he needed to get out of here. Before he would end up like the many others that was trapped in this room. He shook in fear and his optics filled up with tears. He stopped and thought to himself his stingers came out. He started scratching them up to the chains that tied him. It took forever but a small snap sound was heard. He sat up and looked at his servos in front of him. His servos were now free he quickly untied his legs. And stood up he ran towards the door. He opened it slowly it creaked he looked up and down the hall. It was empty and creepy looking. How was he going to find his way out when he was taken in there he was blind folded. That's why the mech only waited until he was in the room. Bumblebee took small steps out of the room and up the hall. He looked around no one was there and hopefully it was going to stay that way. He walked at a slow pace the hall was dark and seemed to be getting darker. He was now in pitch black he started to whimper in fear. Bumblebee covered his mouth trying to stop the sounds from coming out encase the mech would hear. His optics filled up with tears again he looked around the hall. He couldn't see anything all he could see was darkness.

"Where are you going?"whispered a voice. Bumblebee jumped and started running for his life. He screamed as he ran up the halls, to his luck the hall started to get brighter. He ran for a while banging into the walls. He stopped and turned around he pulled out his stingers. He shook in fear as the mech slowly walked out of the dark. The mech was red and black he shook his helm and backed away slowly.

"Leave me,...a...alone"he whimpered in fear.

"Why are you trying to escape you don't have anything to go back too anyway"the mech asked with a smirk.

"That's not true"Bumblebee growled.

"Really what about your little friend like she said you shouldn't be there"he smirked.

"W,..what...h...how did y..you know that?"Bumblebee shook in terror.

"I know all your fears, your bad past and your desires"he chuckled.

"That doesn't answer the question,...h...how did you know?"Bumblebee pointed his stingers at the mech.

"That's right you don't think your special like everyone else, you want to be treated like an equal"he chuckled. Bumblebee went silent and looked at him in shock how could he possibly know all this.

"You've always been picked on all those eons of being called the worst scout all those mechs and fems laughing at you"the mech grinned.

"All you've ever wanted was to be respected but they all shot you down and laughed at your misery"the mech crossed his arms.

"How do I know I know a lot of things, I see all your nightmares and dreams"Bumblebee shook his helm.

"No you can't know all that, you can't"Bumblebee yelled.

"But I do and do you know what I do to mechs like you"Bumblebee took another step back.

"I can make you the mech you always wanted to be, I can make you strong you'll never be picked on again"Bumblebee slowly put his stingers down and stared at the ground in shock.

"All you have to do is trust me"the mech chuckled.

"Or you can leave and be just that useless scout forever"the mech turned and started walking away. Bumblebee stared down then looked up.

"Wait, I want to be strong and special"he said. The mech stopped and turned around to face him.

"Please make me that mech"Bumblebee begged.

"Good shall we begin"the mech walked over too him. Bumblebee lowered his helm and closed his optics tightly.

"Y, yes"he whimpered.

"Good I wouldn't want to keep him waiting"the mech quickly grabbed him by his arm and pulled him along.

"ow, ow, your hurting me"Bumblebee tried getting out of his grip. The mech dragged him along he stopped when he got to a door. He opened the door and threw Bumblebee in he fell on he's chassis. The mech slammed the door shut Bumblebee ran over too the door and hit it.

"What are you doing?"Bumblebee shouted.

"Feeding my children"he heard a chuckle from the other side. Bumblebee continued to hit the door.

"Bumblebee?"he heard a voice. Bumblebee stopped and turned around he looked across the room. The room was empty but he swore he heard someone. Suddenly he was pinned to the door by his wrists Bumblebee screamed in fright. He looked to meet optics with his attacker he gasped when he saw energon coloured optics.

"Hello Bee long time no see"said the mech before biting his neck and tarring it open.

[Two days later]

At the autobot base Ratchet and Optimus continuously tried to contact their scout by calling him on the main computer. But he still didn't answer everyone was in the main room. Sari was worried but she refused to show any emotion about it she thought he was stupid to just run off like that.

Yeah what's he ever done for me she thought. Sari remembered Bumblebee's sweet smile how happy he always was. I'll never leave your side I will always be there to help you because your my friend and friends look out for each other he said. Sari shook her head that was a sweet memory but the way she treated ever since she got her upgrade. She thought she didn't need him that he was just an idiot. He did so much for her and he could be dead right now. Sari shook her head again getting out of those thoughts. No I was right he is just a stupid guy and nothing else. She frowned then sighed and stood up she walked to the med bay and entered.

"So have you found him?"she asked. Optimus and Ratchet turned to face her.

"Sadly no where ever he is, he's probably gotten himself in trouble"Ratchet sighed.

"So he's okay right?"she tilted her head.

"We don't know but we're getting close to finding him"Optimus assured.

"He shouldn't of gone and ran off like that"Sari crossed her arms.

"If anything we're all better off without him"she growled and walked out the room. Optimus and Ratchet watched her leave in shock she couldn't of meant that, could she? Sari walked down the hall back too the main room. Bulkhead and Prowl were talking to each other. Sari walked past them and over too the couch. She sat down and grabbed the remote she turned on the TV and threw the remote. Bulkhead and Prowl looked at her for a second then continued to talk. Sari started to listen to there conversation.

"I miss him he could be in trouble and we're just standing here doing nothing"Bulkhead whined. Sari rolled her eyes more Bumblebee talk. She needed attention and Bumblebee missing made them forget about her. Sari glared at them then smiled.

"Hey did you guys know that I can shoot things from far distances?"she grinned. They continued talking like they didn't even hear her.

"Hey guys helllloooo! Totally powerful girl speaking"she frowned. She still didn't have there attention.

"Bumblebee's fine I'm sure of it"Prowl tried calming the large green mech.

"But he's not answering any of his calls, some thing's wrong" Bulkhead shivered.

"Oh who cares about Bumblebee, nobody even liked him in the first place he's a loser"Sari shouted. They both turned and looked at her in shock Sari covered her mouth.

"Oh, ah...I didn't mean... well?...he shouldn't be such a coward!"Sari stood up and stormed off.

"How can she say that?"Bulkhead said in disbelief.

"She didn't mean it, I'm sure"Prowl sighed.


	3. I'm back

The autobots all sat around talking to each other. Ratchet was in the med bay as usual Optimus was talking to Prowl. Bulkhead went out for what he said was a drive. But he didn't fool anyone, he was out looking for the yellow scout. Sari sat down watching TV she was still angry about not getting any attention around here. It was very quiet Optimus said they would have one more look around for Bumblebee. But if they didn't find that time then they'd have to call off the search assuming he was off line. Sari couldn't care less she just wanted attention. Everyone seemed to be sad about it but they tried forgetting about the scout and moving on. It was hard since they've known him for so long. He was the youngest on the team. But he wasn't a kid like they all called him they just that because of how small he was. In human years he would be about twenty two years old. But he was still so childish but he made everyone smile. No matter what he'd always have something to smile about. It was hard to say he would be gone forever. They were starting to pack his belongings out of his room. Like he were dead but they didn't know that for sure. Just then Ratchet ran into the main room.

"Bulkhead called, he says he's found Bumblebee"they all stood up.

"Really are you sure?"Optimus asked.

"He says he's on his way now"Ratchet assured the prime. Later on after Bulkhead had brought to the base a knocked out scout. Everyone stood around a berth Bumblebee laded on it in stasis. Bumblebee looked horrible his autobot symbol was scratched off. And there was a bite mark on the right side of his neck.

"Who could of done this to him?"Optimus said staring down at the scout.

"Bulkhead do you know?"Ratchet asked.

"No I found him in Detroit woods shouting like crazy I couldn't understand him, I asked him if he was okay but I gave him a fright and he back and hit his helm"Bulkhead scratched his chin.

"Strange that doesn't sound anything like him"Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"Well I should probably fix him up"Ratchet sighed and pulled out his medical kit. He pulled out his hot tool to fix the scout's neck. He went to put the hot tool near him. Suddenly Bumblebee's optics snapped open he quickly grabbed Ratchet's wrist tightly. Ratchet dropped the tool everyone quickly backed away in fright. Bumblebee sat up and looked around Ratchet pulled his servo out of the scouts grip.

"Ouch, easy I'm just trying to fix you"he assured. Bumblebee stared at all of them in shock.

"Don't worry your safe now"Optimus stated. Bumblebee looked around once more then sighed.

"How did I get here?"he asked.

"We were just about to ask where you went and who did this to you"Optimus stated. Bumblebee tilted his helm then smirked at them.

"I was with a friend"he chuckled. But it wasn't his normal cheerful laugh it was more of a twisted and sick laugh. They all looked at each other in confusion.

"Seriously what happened?"Optimus asked. Bumblebee sighed and rolled his optics.

"Oh nothing I was just kidnapped by Swindle then sold to a mech, then locked up with a friend that gave me a Hickey"Bumblebee shrugged. They all looked at each other in shock he didn't seem so scared about it.

"Okay, hey little buddy when I found you why were you yelling in the woods?"Bulkhead asked.

"Because my meal got away"Bumblebee growled.

"Um, well I should get a start on fixing you"Ratchet sighed. Bumblebee jumped off the berth.

"I don't need fixing Ratchet, I'm perfect!"Bumblebee snapped. They all looked at him in surprise Bumblebee never yells at them. Bumblebee looked around at all of them then giggled.

"Oops, sorry about that I haven't been so normal since I got out of that guys place"he chuckled at there reactions.

"Um yeah we just want to fix that thing on your neck"Optimus assured. Bumblebee held the mark on his neck.

"Oh this, no I want it to be a reminder"Bumblebee said with a blank face.

"Well it's good your alright"Prowl tilted his helm in confusion.

"It's good to be alright, right!"Bumblebee smiled at all of them.

"Well kid I think you should get some rest"Ratchet sighed.

"I don't need rest I'm not tired"Bumblebee assured.

"Are you sure?"Optimus asked. Bumblebee slowly turned his helm to face him. He had a look of annoyance.

"Of coarse I am sure, don't question me okay"he glared.

"What's wrong you all look like you've seen a ghost"he chuckled.

"Or something worse..."he smirked.

"Um, kid are you feeling alright you seem to be acting a little strange"Ratchet frowned.

"I told you I'm fine never better"Bumblebee smiled. He seemed to be like his old self again. They all looked at each other what was that all about.

"I would like to go please"Bumblebee said cheerfully. He slowly walked out of the room or better yet skipped out of the room. They all looked at each other once more then sighed.

"See he's fine I told you"Sari glared.

"Any reason why he's acting so strange?"Optimus tilted his helm.

"Prime he got kidnapped for five days by some creep I think he has a good reason"Ratchet sighed.

"Oh sorry I asked"Optimus apologised for his rudeness.

"Well I think he's being an idiot, or well more of an idiot then he already is"Sari growled.

"Sari that's so rude"Optimus glared at the small girl. Sari glared at him.

"So what it's not like he heard or anything"she crossed her arms. Outside of the room Bumblebee stood beside the door listening.

"Oh Sari you'd be surprised of how thin these walls are, or maybe that's just my good hearing"Bumblebee glared down at the ground. He turned and walked away from the door.

"A lot has changed, I'm not your shadow any more"Bumblebee chuckled. His optics turned red for a moment then faded back to it's bright blue colour.

[The next day] They all sat around talking happily Sari entered the room with balloons filled with paint. They all stopped and stared at her in confusion.

"Sari what are you doing?"Optimus asked.

"Oh nothing just going to prank Bumblebee"she smirked.

"Hey Bulkhead want to help?"she asked.

"Well okay"Bulkhead smiled.

"Sari I don't think that's such a good idea, I mean he needs sometime to think after all that happened to him"Prowl sighed.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper"Sari frowned. They heard foot steps coming up the hall. Sari and Bulkhead got ready Bumblebee walked in the room.

"Hey have you guys been moving my stuff out while I was gone?"Bumblebee asked.

"NOW!"Sari shouted and threw a paint balloon at him. It hit his forehead he got a look of shock. Sari fell on her back and started laughing and pointing at him.

"OH MY GOSH, you should see the look on your face ha ha loser bot"she laughed. Bumblebee whipped off some of the paint and looked at his now pink paint coloured fingers. He stared at it for a while.

"Is this some sort of joke to you"Sari stopped laughing and stood up.

"Oh come on it was funny we just wanted to get a good laugh"Sari assured. Bumblebee took a step forward his optics blazing with hate.

"Just a fraggin laugh so what am I just a joke to you is that it, don't you ever slagging do that to me again you little brat or so help me I'll step on you"Bumblebee shouted. They all stared at him with wide optics Sari was the most shocked. Bumblebee stepped back and sighed.

"I think I should be going now it's 4pm right I'm going for a drive"Bumblebee turned and walked out of the main room. They all still had looks of shock. Sari shook her head and crossed her arms.

"What's his problem?"she frowned they all glared at her.


	4. Bee's past

In the autobot base Bulkhead, Prowl and Sari were in the main room. It was 9am at least on Saturday morning. Bumblebee walked in the room Prowl and Bulkhead noticed him.

"Hey little buddy you didn't come back to base last night why?"Bulkhead asked.

"Optimus says he wants to see you"Prowl sighed. Bumblebee frowned then smiled cheerfully.

"Oh okay I hope I'm not in trouble"he chuckled.

"Well yeah you are isn't that obvious or are you that dumb?"Sari growled. Bumblebee looked at Sari then sighed.

"Gee if you don't want me around you could of told me"he turned and walked out the room.

"That wasn't very nice"Bulkhead crossed his arms and glared at Sari.

"It's not fair why is he getting so much attention?"she whined.

"Is that why you've been so angry lately?"Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"Yes"Sari looked the other way and folded her arms.

"Were sorry we've been ignoring you it's just little buddy was kidnapped and we all want to know if he's alright"Bulkhead assured.

"Apology excepted"Sari turned to face them again.

"I think you should apologise to Bumblebee"Prowl sighed.

"Why it's not like it hurts him"Sari tilted her head.

"Well Sari there was a time were little buddy wasn't so happy like he is now"Bulkhead stated.

"You see it happened back before he even got on this team".

[FLASH BACK] Bumblebee sat down staring at an energon cube he held in his right servo. He had a look of sadness two mechs and a fem walked over.

"Hey look it's buzzy bee"one of the mechs chuckled. The others laughed at the nickname. Bumblebee looked up at them he stood up they were only a bit taller then him. The fem was pink, one of the mechs was red the other was dark blue. Bumblebee used a fake smile.

"Oh hi guys what's going on"he grinned.

"Shut up!"the fem snapped.

"Yeah loser bot"the red mech growled.

"What's wrong guys?"Bumblebee tilted his helm.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, what are you even doing in boot camp?"the blue mech hissed.

"I,..I'm here to be an...auto bot"Bumblebee stuttered.

"Oh please why would anyone want you to be an autobot?"the fem chuckled.

"Everyone knows your the weakest in the camp, you can't do anything"the red growled.

"No I'm not I can do a lot of things"Bumblebee defended himself.

"Oh really can you dodge this"the blue mech punched him in the face. Bumblebee dropped the cube and covered his face, he fell on his knees. The two mechs run beside him and started kicking him.

"Yeah kick him harder!"the fem laughed.

"S, STOP!"Bumblebee shouted. They all laughed at his begging finally the two mechs slowed down then stopped. Bumblebee laded on his side hugging his stumic. The fem leaned down and spat on him. The red mech picked up the energon cube and looked at it.

"What's this?"he looked at it.

"Oh we're you planing on drinking it, are you hungry"the mech shouted. He threw the cube down hard on his helm. The glass that had the energon in it shattered leaving energon dripping down his helm. Bumblebee screamed and held his helm they all laughed and high fived.

"Go cry too your creator" the blue mech chuckled.

"He doesn't have any creators"the fem stated.

"Oh really oh poor thing I'm going to cry wa, wa, wa. wa"the red mech teased him. The other two laughed they started to walk away.

"Everyone hates you!"the fem shouted back to him.

"Your an embarrassment to the autobots"the blue mech yelled.

"Loser bot! loser bot! loser bot!" they all yelled in laughter. Bumblebee's optics filled up with tears.

"Why does everyone hate me?"he asked himself. He heard foot steps coming his way the foot steps stopped.

"Pick yourself up mini bot"ordered the mech. Yep it was Sentinel prime Bumblebee sat up and looked at the prime. Sentinel glanced at him for a moment.

"Auto bots don't cry, don't be a coward" Sentinel growled before walking past him. Bumblebee looked down in sadness he closed his optics tightly.

Don't cry, don't cry he thought to himself. Another mech walked over too him and looked down.

"Hey there buddy what's wrong?"Bumblebee looked up it was Bulkhead.

"Are you crying, why?"Bulkhead asked. Bumblebee didn't answer he stood up and ran past him. Bulkhead watched him ran away in confusion.

[END OF FLASHBACK] Sari stared at Bulkhead with a look of shock.

"Whoa did that really happen to him?"she asked.

"There a lot more worse stuff that's happened to him"Bulkhead sighed.

"Hey Bulkhead what's a creator?"Sari tilted her head.

"A creator is like what we call parents little buddy doesn't have any"Bulkhead, he stated.

"What happened to them?"she asked.

"I once asked the same question to him he said his house caught on fire he watched his creators burn alive, he tried to help them but what could of he done he was just a kid then?"Sari stared in shock then sighed.

"Okay I'll go say sorry to him"she crossed her arms.

"Wait but if he's been through all that then why is he so happy all the time?"she asked.

"He doesn't want anyone to worry about him I guess"Bulkhead scratched his chin.

"Is he still as miserable as he was then?"Sari raised an eye brow.

"No I'm sure he's gotten over that whole thing"Bulkhead smiled. Bumblebee stood in the hall those words encode through. Bumblebee looked down and sighed.

"They have no idea and it's not just Sari who should be apologising"Bumblebee crossed his arms.

"If only those mechs and fems that picked on me could see what I've become"Bumblebee smirked.

"All these eons of being called the worst auto bot ever, well it's going to change from here"he assured.


	5. The strange encounter

It was 8pm at night Sari was getting ready to go home. And everyone was saying there goodbyes. She put on her back pack and turned to face everyone.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow"she waved. She walked past all of them.

"Goodbye Sari"Bulkhead smiled. Sari walked up to Bumblebee and looked up.

"Oh and I need to say something"she said. Bumblebee raised an optic ridge.

"What?"he asked.

"I'm sor,...s...sss"she went silent Bumblebee smiled.

"What was that?"he asked.

"I'm,...uuh...ssss...s...have fun playing video games tonight"she grinned. Bumblebee's smiled turned into a frown.

"Oh,...okay see you later I guess"Bumblebee glared. Sari ran off before the others could say anything.

"What's with her can't she apologise?"Bulkhead whispered to Optimus.

"She just doesn't want to say it, besides when has she taken the blame this is new to her"Optimus assured.

"New or not she should say sorry"Bulkhead crossed his arms. Everyone walked out of the main room and off to do there own things. Bumblebee and Bulkhead were still there.

"Well I'm going out for a drive"Bumblebee stated and went to walk away. Bulkhead grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Whoa little buddy you can't go out after dark"Bulkhead stated. Bumblebee tried getting out of his grip.

"Hey let go, and why can't I go out Prowl and Ratchet get to"Bumblebee frowned.

"Yeah but that's because there older"Bulkhead assured.

"Hey I'm not a kid you know that I'm the same age as you"Bumblebee glared.

"Sorry but you just can't"Bulkhead sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"Bumblebee raised an optic ridge.

"Well don't take it the wrong way, but your not really as strong as us your kind of well...the scout you can't really protect yourself"Bulkhead scratched the back of his helm. Bumblebee pulled his servo out of Bulkhead's grip.

"What are you saying, I'm not strong, I'm not useful, I'm a horrible scout is that what your saying Bulkhead?"Bumblebee growled.

"No, not at all"Bulkhead assured.

"What ever I'm going out"Bumblebee turned and started walking away. Bulkhead started to get annoyed with him.

"Look little buddy just because your an auto bot doesn't mean your as cool as you think you are, you can't fight you can't make choices and you can't protect yourself"Bulkhead snapped. Bumblebee stopped on the spot and slowly turned around.

"W,...what did you say?"he shivered.

"I did want to say out load but we don't think you can defend yourself"Bulkhead sighed.

"Sari was right you don't need me do you?"Bumblebee held his helm.

"No that's not what I'm saying look your a great friend but you just need to stay in the base"Bumblebee shook his helm.

"Little buddy are you okay?"Bulkhead tilted his helm.

"They were right you do think of me like that, they were always right" Bumblebee gasped.

"Who is?"Bulkhead asked Bumblebee looked up at him.

"Everyone, everyone that ever picked on me there right I'm wrong, no one will ever think of me other then that stupid scout"Bumblebee covered his face.

"Don't be that way"Bulkhead frowned.

"That's it I'm going for a drive"Bumblebee went to ran off.

"No don't you can't protect yourself"Bulkhead grabbed him and pulled him back again.

"Let go of me!"Bumblebee snapped.

"No you can't you can't because your weak"Bulkhead stopped and realised what he said. Bumblebee stopped and stared at him with wide optics Bulkhead let go of him. And stared down he looked up to him.

"Little buddy,...I'm so sorry I didn't mean to snap"Bulkhead assured.

"Your just like them you don't think I can do anything"Bumblebee shook his helm.

"What no"Bulkhead shook his helm.

"Oh come on can't we just laugh about this, I mean let's just think of it as a joke"Bulkhead smiled. Bumblebee turned and stared walking away.

"Hey I said you can't leave"Bulkhead growled. Bumblebee continued to walk away from him. Walked behind him and went grab his shoulder.

"Hey I said no little buddy you can't protect y.."Bumblebee quickly turned around and grabbed Bulkhead's arm. Bulkhead got a fright Bumblebee's optics glue red for a second then faded back to normal. Bulkhead was shocked and stared in horror.

"You touch me one more fraggin time so help me I'm going to rip this arm off"BB snapped and his grip got tighter.

"Ouch hey that hurts"Bulkhead whined Bumblebee let go of his arm. Bulkhead held his arm as Bumblebee stormed off out of the auto bot base. Bulkhead was confused did he really see that? He looked at his arm and gasped when he noticed a hand print diggen into his arm. He stared in shock at it, did Bumblebee really make that mark? Bulkhead went to Ratchet about when he entered the med bay Ratchet as usual said. "What is it I'm very busy" like that was even true he always had something that was important to do. Ratchet was fixing up Bulkhead's wound. They were both silent for most of it.

"Thanks doc bot"Bulkhead smiled.

"How did you even do this?"Ratchet sighed.

"I didn't little buddy did"Bulkhead said Ratchet stopped and stared at him in confusion.

"What you think he did it"Ratchet raised an optic ridge.

"He did I got him angry and he grabbed my arm and said..."Bulkhead went silent remembering those words.

"Kid are sure you didn't just hurt yourself in battle?"Ratchet sighed.

"I'm sure little buddies been acting really strange lately"Bulkhead scratched his chin.

"So where is he?"Ratchet asked.

"He ran off outside"Bulkhead exclaimed.

"What, oh great Prime won't be happy"Optimus walked in the med bay.

"What won't I be happy about?"he raised an optic ridge.

"The kid went out for a drive"Ratchet sighed.

"What didn't he learn his lesson last time?"Optimus gasped. Later on after Optimus had ordered Prowl to go bring Bumblebee back. He went immediately He looked at all the places he would expect the scout to be. Strangely he wasn't at any of those places Prowl's last option was to look in the woods. He drove through it looked so creepy and it was dark to see anything. Goodthing he had his head lights on. He stopped when he heard a loud scream Prowl tranformed into his real form and looked around. It didn't sound like Bumblebee a mech ran past him Prowl grabbed the mech's arm.

"What are you running from?"Prowl asked.

"Let go of me,..It's coming!"the mech shouted. He pulled his arm out of Prowl grip and ran. Prowl watched the mech Prowl looked around when he heard a loud dangerous hiss. There were growling and hissing sounds coming from every direction. Suddenly Prowl was hit over the helm he fell down and held his helm. Everything was spinning he looked up to see his attacker but only saw dark red optics staring at him. He then fell down on his chassis and quickly slipped into stasis. Later on Prowl opened his optics a light shone down on him. He groaned his vision became clear he looked around to see everyone crowding around him.

"Hey Prowl,...you alright?"Bulkhead asked. Prowl sat up and looked around he was in the med bay.

"It's good to see your okay, now can you tell us what happened?"Optimus scratched his chin.

"What do you mean?"Prowl asked.

"Well last night Bumblebee brought you back you were unconscious and we won't to know how it happened"Optimus stated. Prowl thought back to that night.

"I was attacked by,...I'm not sure but he had red optics"he sighed.

"Well that's helpful"Sari pouted.

"How did you survive?"Bulkhead asked.

"That's easy I ran over and fought off the mech"Bumblebee walked over with a with a smirk. Sari and Bulkhead burst out into laughter Bumblebee tilted his helm.

"What's so funny, don't you believe me is it because I'm small?"Bumblebee growled.

"Oh don't, ha, ha take it that way"Optimus tried not laughing himself. Bumblebee glared at them.

"Whatever I'm going to my room"Bumblebee stormed off.

"But really what did happen?"Ratchet asked.

"I'm not sure but there was a mech he was scared and shouted things"Prowl exclaimed.

"what did he say?"Optimus tilted his helm.

"It's coming"they all looked at each other then sighed.

"Well whatever it was why didn't it off line you when it had the chance?"Ratchet raised an optic ridge.

"I'm not sure" Prowl exclaimed. Hopefully whatever it was it wouldn't come back for him later.


	6. Reviled

In the auto bot base everyone was in the main room. They all were talking to one and another. Bumblebee entered the room with a glare. They stopped and looked at him Optimus gave him a look of anger the approached him. He stopped in front of him Bumblebee looked up to meet optics. Still carrying his glare from before.

"Bumblebee I heard you went out again last night"Optimus growled. Bumblebee crossed his arms and frowned.

"Yeah so what?"he asked.

"Your not aloud to go out at night remember, I thought you learned your lesson when you got kidnapped"Optimus glared.

"Well if you didn't notice, I can take care of myself"Bumblebee put his servos on his hips.

"No you can't your too".

"I'm too what?"Bumblebee cut him off.

"Useless, small, stupid, weak, if that what your saying?"Bumblebee snapped. Optimus had a look of shock but quickly replaced it with anger.

"Don't yell at me, remember what part you have in this team"Optimus yelled. Everyone watched with wide optics. Bumblebee glared at Optimus for saying those things.

"I'm just a stupid scout to you ant I? Well I'm not what I used to be okay"Bumblebee hissed.

"What are you talking about? Why have you been acting so different lately?"Optimus frowned.

"Don't like the old me, or the new me figures"Bumblebee turned and stormed off. No one tried to stop him this time they all watched him leave. Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Why has he been so angry?"Bulkhead asked.

"I'm not sure, but he better get things straight"Optimus frowned.

"Well he's been so low lately, can't even take a joke"Sari crossed her arms.

[Later on] Late at night all the auto bots laid in their berths in a peaceful stasis. Sari went home a few hours ago most likely to tell her friends all about her day. Or how much of a freak Bumblebee was being. Either way, anyway it was dead silent no sounds to be heard. Suddenly Optimus was awoken by a large bang. He sat up and looked around he quickly grabbed his axe and walked out of his room. Looking in every direction he heard foot steps he looked up what ever it was it was coming from the roof. He starred up at the ceiling he heard the foot steps getting louder and louder. The foot steps stopped he heard something jump off the roof. Went to walk outside to see what it was. He walked out and looked around. He looked up at the roof nothing was there. No one out there he scratched his helm then sighed and walked back inside. He walked through the hall something ran past the doorway to the main room. He stopped at stared Optimus tilted his helm maybe he was just seeing things. He heard a small chuckle now he knew someone was there. He walked in the main room it was dark he could hardly see his servos in front of him. He raised his axe and turned on the light, the room was empty. He the chuckle again he turned around and raised his axe. He stopped and stared in shock there in the doorway stood the yellow scout covered in energon. He had a large grin on his face it was twisted and insane.

"Oops did I wake you, I'm sorry"he giggled.

"B,..Bumblebee...y..your covered in energon...what h..happened?"he asked.

Bumblebee looked himself up and down then looked back to the prime.

"Oh this I went out for a midnight snack, I guess spilt energon on me"he shrugged. Optimus shook his helm and stood up straight.

"Well then I think you should be going to recharge now"he ordered.

"But that's impossible,...I never sleep"Bumblebee said with a sick smile. Optimus stared at him in confusion and worry then sighed.

"Yeah sure, just go to your room"Optimus ordered. The yellow and purple scout walked past him staring at him with a grin as he did. He walked out Optimus stared at the energon on the ground. Then thought to himself he scratched is chin. In the morning Optimus and Ratchet stood in the med bay Ratchet checking the energon that Optimus brought him.

"Well the kid must be lying, this isn't the energon that we drink it's what we bleed"Ratchet exclaimed. Optimus frowned.

"Are you sure, why would Bumblebee have energon all over him?"Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"I don't know but we should have a group meeting and talk about it"Ratchet sighed.

"we should have a group meeting and talk about it"Optimus stated.

"Are you sure Bumblebee would like that?"Ratchet tilted his helm.

"Well he probably knows the answer"Optimus frowned. Ratchet nodded.

"I'll arrange a meeting this afternoon"he assured the prime.

"Hopefully we can get something out of him"Optimus sighed. [Later on that day] Everyone stood in the main room waiting Bumblebee walked in, he stopped and noticed all eyes were on him. He scratched his helm.

"Uh, what;s going on?"he asked.

"Bumblebee we want to know where you've been going for the past few nights"Optimus exclaimed. Bumblebee shook his helm.

"I don't have to tell you"he frowned.

"Answer the question kid"Ratchet growled.

"We think you've,...been...hurting people"Bulkhead stated. BB's optics widened he looked around at all of them in shock. The he glared.

"What, you've got to be kidding I'm not killing anyone"he assured.

"Then why were you covered in energon last night, what are you hiding?"Optimus growled.

"That's it I'm leaving"Bumblebee turned to walk away.

"Don't!"Bulkhead grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Bumblebee turned his helm and hissed viscously at him. His optics quickly faded into a blood red colour. Bulkhead let go and back away they stared at him in shock. Bumblebee looked around the room with his still red optics.

"W,...what did that mech do to you?"Ratchet said in horror.

"You never liked me, I was useless to you that's all I was wasn't I?"Bumblebee shouted.

"Li,...little buddy...y..your optics"Bulkhead pointed. Bumblebee got a look of shock then smirk darkly.

"Beautiful at they, that mech did more then just lock me up"Bumblebee grinned showing sharp dentals.

"You the mech that locked me up, he wasn't just a mech he's called a Hunter, he hunts he kills and he makes more"Bumblebee smirked.

"It's a virus it travels by a bite, I was bitten I can remember it I felt the virus slowly flowing into my system, the pain was all worth it"he grinned.

"No,...your lying, that can't be it"Optimus yelled.

"But I'm telling the truth and you know it Prime!"Bumblebee hissed.

"You want to know how it all works, that night I was kidnapped I was put into a dark room screaming and crying for someone to help me, but no one came"he glared.

"About two days had past I finally got the chains that held me off, I tried to escape but that was when I ran into the mech again, he said he could make me strong and fast I wanted to be that mech"Bumblebee shook his helm.

"I became this for you!"Bumblebee shouted. They continued to stare in horror.

"The mech that I'm talking about, he's my master now he cares for us he calls us his children"they all stepped back Bumblebee noticed this he looked down and started to chuckle.

"You know I was still your useless scout when I woke up and found out what I was, but after the first kill I knew what I had to do, everything became so clear then"he grinned.

"I hunt, I kill, and I feed"he smirked.

"No more useless scout I'm a Hunter now, and I Hunt mechs like you"he chuckled.

"Would my master try to turn you, no he wouldn't bother you see he only goes for the mini bots that wish to be more, and I was one of them".

"Your insane"Bulkhead shook his helm. Bumblebee slowly turned to look at him.

"What's wrong, I'm perfect now I'm perfect"he grinned tears forming in his optics.

"I'm perfect"he grinned.

"Bumblebee let us help you"Prowl tried calming the insane scout down.

"No, I would of done anything for you all, and you know what I was the one who attacked Prowl in the woods, but I didn't kill him because I thoguth we we're friends"he shouted.

"Bumblebee calm down"Optimus slowly approached the scout.

"NO!"Bumblebee screamed and tackled the prime to the ground. Bumblebee quickly jumped off him.

"I'll be back with friends"he glared and in a second was gone. Ratchet and Bulkhead helped Optimus up.

"You alright Prime?"Ratchet asked.

"I'm fine"he sighed in relief.

"What's happened to our scout?".


	7. Help wanted

In Detroit woods it was night everything was dark all but a bit of yellow that stood out. A yellow car drove through the woods it stopped and transformed showing it's bright red optics he had a look of anger. His optics slowly faded to a bright blue and tears formed in his optics. He looked down in depression.

"What's wrong Bee?"said a voice he quickly turned around he noticed a mech standing there with his arms folded. Bumblebee bit his lip and looked away.

"Come here"the mech sighed and put his arms out. Bumblebee immediately ran to him and hugged the mech. The mech wrapped his arms around the crying bot.

"They know, they know what I am, they hate me more then ever now"he whimpered and buried his face in the mech's shoulder.

"Did they do this to you?"asked the mech. Bumblebee pulled away and nodded. The mech held his face and whipped his tears away.

"Don't worry,...will get them back"the mech assured in a raver dark tone.

[At the autobot base] It had been two days since Bumblebee relived what he was. Optimus and Ratchet talked for hours about what had happened that day and what they were going to do about it. Everyone else didn't say a word ever since the Bumblebee left. It shocked them all those things he said, was he really a monster. He wasn't there scout any more he was a freak of nature that's a threat to everyone. He needed to be stopped they most likely would never see him again. But he promised them he would come back, and with others. Hopefully there were no others and he was just telling a little white lie. However he was still there problem. Bulkhead, Prowl and Sari sat in the main room all silent and staring down. Waiting for Optimus and Ratchet to come up with a solution. Optimus entered the main room everyone looked and stood up. Optimus sighed and went to speak.

"I've come up with a solution, and your not going to like it"he sighed they all looked at each other then back to him.

"I've called Sentinel over he's going to help capture Bumblebee"they all gasped.

"What do we need his help for?"Sari growled.

"We're going to catch little buddy, what are we going to do with him?"Bulkhead asked. Optimus sighed at all the questions that were being shouted across the room.

"Calm down,...I called Sentinel because since he's our superior and he needs to know when some things gone wrong"Optimus sighed.

"Have you told him why he's coming?"Prowl asked.

"Yes"Optimus replyed.

"Does he believe you?"Bulkhead tilted his helm.

"I'm not sure"Optimus stated.

"Great just great"Sari pouted.

"When will he be here?"Bulkhead asked.

"Well I hope he never shows up"Sari crossed her arms and sat back on the couch.

"Sari as much as we wish that would happen but we need all the help we can get we're in the middle of a crises"Optimus sighed.

"Then why don't I help, I'm strong and smart I can solve this whole thing see I can be the new Bumblebee"Sari grinned.

"Sari this is why little buddy be came that, because of you he ran off he would of never become one of those things"Bulkhead growled.

"Hey don't pin all of this on me, I was just telling the truth"Sari put her hands on her hips.

"That was lies that you told him"Bulkhead growled.

"No they were true, I mean did you guys really ever believe he was useful?"Sari raised an eye brow. Everyone went silent and looked at each other.

"She's right, this is all of our fault if we tried to get to know him instead of judge him he would be fine"Optimus sighed. They all looked down.

"Besides we need all the help we can get, Bumblebee said there was more of them"he said.

"Well the kid said it was like a virus, then there must be a cure"Optimus stated.

"So does that mean we could cure little buddy, and he'd go back to being the team scout"Bulkhead smiled.

"Sweet, Ratchet should get right on it"Sari said with joy. [Later on] Sentinel had arrived Sari ran off to hide from him. The jet twins and Jazz was there as well. The two twins having big grins on their faces as usual. Optimus walked over to greet them.

"Hello Sentinel you see I called you here because".

"I know why you called, something about a scout going rouge"Sentinel growled and walked past him.

"You believe me"Optimus said in disbelief.

"So when did you find out?"Sentinel asked.

"About two days ago, we think he's killed mechs"Optimus said.

"Well of course he's killed mechs stupid"Sentinel glared. Sentinel was acting strange this wasn't like him at all.

"So will go looking for him, tonight"Sentinel ordered.

"Yes Sentinel sir"both the jet twins said.

"Looking for what?"Optimus asked.

"Your scout that's what"Sentinel growled. They all looked at each other then back to the prime.

"I hope the flight wasn't that long"Bulkhead broke the silence.

"Is this all"Optimus looked around at all of them.

"Well there was Blurr but he ran off, to get a head start"Sentinel sighed.

"By himself?"Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"He can take care of himself, unlike your scout"Sentinel crossed his arms.

"What's that surposed to mean?"Optimus asked.

"If he could take care of himself, then he wouldn't be like that now would he?"growled the prime. Optimus glared at him, Bumblebee was right everyone did think of him that way. [That night] They all drove through Detroit and into the woods they transformed. They all looked around.

"Jet twins search the skies everyone else split up" Sentinel ordered. The twins nodded and transformed into jets and quickly flew away. Sentinel turned to look at the rest. " The large one goes with the ninja bot, the rest with me"he ordered. They all looked at each other then did as told. Bulkhead and Prowl drove in another direction. Leaving Sentinel with Optimus and Ratchet he glared at the two. "Well, we don't have all day come on" he scoffed. They all walked off in search of their runaway scout. Sitting in a near by tree, a yellow mech sat there staring down at them. He watched everyone go in different directions. He grinned and giggled to himself. "So, they think they can find me huh? They'll only see me when I want to be found" he giggled.


	8. Is this regret?

Optimus, Ratchet and Sentinel walked through the woods in search of the scout. All looking in ever direction encase of a surprise attacks.

"Where is that brat?" Sentinel growled.

"How should we know? These woods are huge," Optimus raised an optic ridge.

Laughter encode through the woods they all looked around. "It's coming from over there!" Ratchet pointed. They all quickly made their way to the direction but soon stopped when they heard laughter from behind them. They turned around and looked, nothing was there. It was coming from a distance. They went to run over but stopped and looked around, the laughter was coming from every direction and seemed to be getting louder by the second. They all covered their audio's and yelled in pain the laughter started to die out which made them all let out sighs of relief.

"You slaggers!" they all jumped at the encode voice. "Do you really think I will show myself to you? No, come back some other time I'll be patient about this," the voice chuckled darkly.

"You little brat! Where are you?!" Sentinel shouted in anger.

"I'm everywhere silly," the voice giggled then went silent. "I'm sorry, I have to go now my Master is calling me."

"What are you talking about? No ones calling you," Optimus raised an optic ridge. It went silent they all looked around at the trees, nothing.

"Slag it he got...away! this is all fault!" Sentinel yelled and pointed to Optimus.

"Mine? How?" Optimus frowned.

"It just is!" Sentinel crossed his arms.

"Well we should call off the search for now."

"No! I make the orders around here and I say we keep looking!" Sentinel snapped.

Optimus stepped back then glared at the other Prime before doing as he was told. They all continued looking for their missing scout.

The next morning they all stood in the main room talking to each other.

"Poor little buddy, I should have been more nicer to him," Bulkhead frowned.

"Why are you feeling sorry for him? he ran off, he's not our scout any more," Ratchet grumbled.

"I'm not sure about that Ratchet," Prowl stated. "He attacked me in the woods but he didn't kill me, he might still have some good in him," he exclaimed.  
"Let's hope so," Optimus sighed.

Bulkhead looked passed the others and saw Sari sitting on the couch he smiled and walked over. "Hey Sari little buddie's gone you don't have to be jealous any more," he weakly smiled. Sari turned her head and looked at him, Bulkhead frowned when he saw tears running down the girls face. "Sari what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Bulkhead asked worriedly. Sari turned the other way again and looked down. Bulkhead looked at what she was holding in her hands. It was a photo of her as a kid sitting on Bumblebee's shoulder, both of them looking very happy like they were back then. "Why do you think I'm crying? I admit it! it's my fault he's like this I should of never said all those horrible things to him," Sari sniffled. Bulkhead frowned then patted her lightly on the back.

"It's not your fault, why do you care? I thought you were angry that he left," Bulkhead tilted his helm.

"I was, but earlier I found my photo book of our good times, at first I thought it was stupid but when I went through it I just feel so horrible for saying all those things," Sari sighed.

"It's not your fault, it will never be your fault," Bulkhead assured.

Sari wiped her tears away, "You're right, he was just being selfish," she growled.

"No he wasn't," Prowl said walking over. "He did it for us he said so, and Sari it is your fault it's all of our fault," Prowl stated.

Bulkhead and Sari stared in shock at what Prowl had just said.

"B, but why?...why would he ever want to be one of those things?" Sari asked.

"Don't you remember? He said he wanted to be perfect, but what he thinks is perfect is sick," Prowl shook his helm side to side.

"I wish we could see him again," Bulkhead narrowed his helm.

"I don't! He's a traitor! He ran off and left us all! We shouldn't even be talking about him!" Sari yelled, getting everyone's attention.

Her look of anger slowly faded away and she looked around the room. She noticed all optics on her, they all stared at her in disbelief. She looked up to Prowl, who was glaring down at her. He gave her a look saying "Are you proud of yourself?"

She looked around once more then crunched up her nose, "Well it's true!" she yelled and ran out.  
She ran out of the main room and into the hallway, she turned a corner and stopped. She leaned against the wall and panted. She looked around the corner and glared down at the entrance of the main room. "They're idiots, we don't need him, I hate him, I,.." she stopped and looked down. A bit of paper, it was stuck on the bottom of her shoe. She kneeled down and pulled it off, she held it both hands getting ready to crunch it up and throw it away. She stopped when she saw a glimpse of red on the paper, she quickly opened it and stared. It was another picture of her child self and Bumblebee, this time they were both in the park. She was eating ice cream and laughing at Bumblebee, while he had his tongue out with his optics crossed for the photo.  
She shook her head, this just angered her more, she held it in both her hands and pulled at the top to rip it. She stopped and noticed what appeared to be writing at the bottom. She looked closely, her grip on the paper starting to loosen. She tried her best to read her horrible child hand writing, finally she understood it. "Best friends forever, Sari and Bee to the end!" she dropped the paper and watched it slowly fall to the floor. She held her head and whimpered, "B,...Bumblebee! Oh god! What have I done? Bumblebee!" she started to sniffle as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry,...I'm so sorry?!" she cried. She leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it, she sat down and covered her face. "Why?...how could I be so selfish?" she mumbled.

Far off, in a dark room. A red and black mech sat on a large throne, he stared down the yellow bot in front of him, who looked up to him with questioning optics, asking why he was called?

"So what has our newest member to the family been up to?" asked the mech, looking down at the small bot.

"My friends,..."

A small growl escaped the mech, Bumblebee paused and quickly corrected himself.

"I mean my team,...they were looking for me, I needed sometime alone to think," he stated.

The mech tilted his helm in amusement, "Really?...and why did you not show yourself? You could of shown them what you truly are," the mech frowned.

"I,...I wanted to wait, I'm not ready," Bumblebee responded.

"Oh,...don't worry, you shall be," the mech's mouth curled into a snake like smile. His smile quickly disappeared, "But for now, why don't you go hunt with your companion."  
Bumblebee turned around and looked off into the darkness, a dark green mech walked out in a second.

Bumblebee stared in curiosity then he grew a large insane grin, "Hey Wasp!" he giggled.


End file.
